


talk dirty to me

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well not really, an attempt was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: You’d think, with the way Iwaizumi and Oikawa speak to each other in public - insults braided into the most caring statements - that their dirty talk in the bedroom would be on par.So did Oikawa, but when he goes to his boyfriend with the idea, Iwaizumi is doubtful, less than eager to try and, as Oikawa quickly finds out, absolutely horrible at it.





	talk dirty to me

“Fuck, Iwa-chan, _say_ something,” Tooru said through gritted teeth. Hajime was staring down between them intensely, completely focused on his movement, slowly entering Tooru, one hand hooked under Tooru's knee, his leg pressed up to make it easier for Hajime. For a second, Tooru wondered if he could've put his leg over Hajime's shoulder if he had stretched beforehand. 

“What? Like what?” Hajime asked, looking up as if caught not paying attention by the teacher in class.

Tooru huffed, trying to relax his muscles as Hajime pressed in further, unable to keep his abs from tensing. “I don’t know! Talk dirty?” 

Hajime raised his eyebrows but nodded once, his eyes slowly moving down Tooru's body from his eyes to his hard cock, pressing up against his stomach. Tooru inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he waited for whatever Hajime has to say, and— 

“Uh—you, uh, you look, uh… sweaty,” Hajime said, and Tooru squinted, opening one eye slightly, looking up at his boyfriend. Hajime still reminded Tooru awfully much of a student unsure of the question asked by the teacher, just blurting out an answer.

“Huh?” Tooru breathed out in disbelief, frowning at Hajime. Hajime somehow took this as an invitation to _keep_ going, leaning down with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“We should’ve showered before we got it on, you still kind of smell from practice,” he said, and even his tone sounded like he was trying to bullshit an answer to a test question rather than at least attempting to be seductive.

“N-not like that, you idiot!” Tooru replied, questioning why he thought having sex with a guy who'd say that kind of stuff while his _dick was inside him_ was a good idea.

“Then how?” Hajime asked, letting go of Tooru’s knee and leaning in over him, looking down at Tooru as if he genuinely wanted some criticism or pointers.

“I don’t know! Just— _ugh,_ call me a whore or something,” Tooru groaned in frustration, hiding his face in his hands. Hajime rolled his hips, and Tooru suddenly realised that the initial pain of being penetrated by something bigger than just a few fingers was long gone before he had even had the time to notice.

“W-what? You’re not—“ Hajime began, as if this was a point Tooru wanted to argue. 

“I know, goddammit,” Tooru hissed as Hajime pushed in again, raising his hands in the air in resignation.

_"Tooru,_ what the fuck, you know I don’t actually see you as one, right?” Hajime ended the statement with another roll of his hips, pushing inside Tooru again.

“Yes, I—“ Tooru let out a sigh as the words sank in. Hajime had used his given name. Fuck. “Dirty talk is supposed to be _hot,"_ Tooru said, turning his face to the side and pressing his eyes shut. Iwaizumi wasn’t even moving anymore, just perched on top of him, his stretched arms on each side of Tooru’s, face holding his weight up.

“I can’t call you shit unless you actually deserve it, especially not when we’re doing _this,"_ Hajime said, leaning to the side and tilting his face, closer to Tooru’s face and still in his field of vision when Tooru opened his eyes.

“You do it almost all the time!” Tooru huffed, pouting as he slowly turned to look up at Hajime again.

“I know,” Hajime said, a small smirk on his lips, and normally Tooru would find it endearing.

“Mean!” he gasped instead, arching his back to remind Hajime that they were still very much in the process of having sex.

“Like I said, only when you deserve it," Hajime said, rolling his hips and his eyes at the same time as the multitasker he was.

“You’re impossible,” Tooru said, looking up at the ceiling instead, breathing in to steady himself, biting his lower lip when Hajime pulled out, only to thrust in from an angle that nudged over his prostate, pulling out only to repeat the action. The sound of skin against skin, slick and constant, was maddening and Tooru’s mind was on overdrive, he needed a distraction. “Say whatever’s on your mind, then,” he said.

Hajime leaned down, pressing his lips against Tooru’s before moving his hand down, hooking his thumb under Tooru’s knee once again, spreading his legs wider once more.

“Warm,” he hummed, and Tooru could feel the small smile against his lips. Hajime thrusted in again, and every time he hit that one spot, Tooru could feel the jolts up his spine, pleasure spreading in his body.

“Warm?” he asked anyway, his voice slightly shaky this time, slowly getting too affected by the sex to keep up a proper conversation. Hajime thrusted inside again, nodding.

“So hot,” he added, eloquently, and Tooru couldn’t help a chuckle from escaping, _definitely_ not affected by this weak attempt at a compliment. Tooru was used to praise, used to being surrounded by people who didn’t mind complimenting him constantly. It definitely didn’t matter that it was _Hajime_ saying this, and he was definitely not blushing over something this small. Hajime’s word had always had more power over him than others’.

He tilted his chin upwards, pressing a kiss against Hajime’s nose before raising his own hips in an attempt at pushing back against Hajime’s, wanting it _deeper,_ closer. 

“… and?” he asked, because yeah, he wanted to hear more, and he didn’t even care about how eloquent Hajime was being at this point, he wanted _more,_ and _now._

“Fuck, Tooru,” Hajime hissed, and Tooru realised that he had tightened around him unintentionally, but he definitely didn’t mind this reaction, Hajime’s hips jerking into him again as he leaned down, resting some of his weight against Tooru’s chest. “I love you,”

“Even when I’m all sweaty like this?” Tooru asked, his voice definitely not trembling. 

“Fuck you,” Hajime replied, pressing his forehead against Tooru’s only proving further that Tooru was, in fact, quite sweaty, some of the bangs falling down onto his forehead sticking to his skin. Hajime still looked down at him like he had never seen anything more beautiful, and Tooru let out a shaky laughter.

“Please do,” he replied, and Hajime smiled, pushing inside him again, attention shifting completely to setting a pace — faster, this time — and Tooru smiled, unable to feel anything but amused by the fact that Hajime couldn’t even hold up simple conversation if more than a few words were needed during sex. “I can’t believe you’re even— _ah, there_ —less creative with your insults while we’re having sex, Iwa-chan, you’re— _fuck, yes_ —you’re bad enough as it is normally,” Tooru joked, throwing his head back onto the pillow, pursing his lips when Hajime reached down to grab his hips, thrusting into him at the new faster and stronger pace.

“Shut up,” Hajime said, only proving Tooru’s point that he really hadn’t moved on from the same five insults he’d been using since _middle school,_ but Tooru couldn’t help but find it somewhat endearing in this moment.

“Is this the power I hold over you?” Tooru let out a moan that _really_ ruined the effect of what he was about to say when Hajime managed to thrust in at just the right angle, but he managed to force up a smirk when Hajime looked down at him. “Iwa-chan only has sappy feelings for me when we’re having sex?” he asks, cocking up an eyebrow, giving Hajime a challenging smile. Hajime reached a hand up above him, thrusting in harder this time, and the moan escaping Tooru’s mouth this time was too loud for him to miss. Hajime smirked right back at him.

“No more talking,” Hajime said before leaning down and pressing his lips against Tooru’s, silencing him successfully. And Tooru was fine with that, no more talking, dirty or otherwise. He much preferred using their mouths for what Hajime had in mind instead, the kiss expressing all the things they were too occupied to say out loud so much better anyway.


End file.
